I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid applicator systems and, in particular, to a jar having a lid with an applicator pad and being capable of regulating the amount of fluid absorbed by the applicator pad.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Previously known fluid applicator systems have included applicator sponges or pads adhered to lids or covers of fluid containing jars. Such a fluid applicator system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,359 to R. Moroni et al. However, previously known applicator systems, including that disclosed by Moroni, have a major drawback in that the amount of fluid taken up by the sponge or pad cannot be accurately regulated. This is because as the lid and pad are withdrawn from the jar, the sponge expands to its relaxed state while still contacting the fluid, and thereby becomes saturated with the fluid.
Another type of fluid applicator system is disclosed to U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,011 to R. Foreshaw-Smith. The Foreshaw-Smith applicator system comprises a shallow dish or jar with a lid. A perforated false bottom plate is disposed in the jar leaving spaces both above and below it. The space below contains a fluid while the space above houses layered applicator pads. By shaking and by capillary action the pads in the upper space are saturated by fluid from the lower space which passes through the perforations. Again, however, there is no means for regulating the amount of fluid absorbed by the pads and they will become fully saturated with the fluid.